johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
RA3: Base Building 101
This is where you'll find the special tactics on how to build your base. Each faction has it's own particular properties when it comes to building a base, and it's quite important to know the advantages and the disadvantages to base building when it comes to different factions. Allied Nations Base building in the Allied Nations is very similar to Red Alert 2, you click on the structure icon and press on that base structure and wait until the yellow tint is gone and choose where to put the structure. The Allies also have a special outpost in the form of the prospector where it can allow to expand your base without the need of the construction yard being there. Soviet Union Building Soviet bases can be a bit more tricky than the Allies especially if you're not familiar with the first Red Alert game. Instead of the structure being built in the safety of the Construction Yard, it's built out in the open, which presents a problem, they're vulnerable while being built, and depending on the structure, they can be quite slow to build. Like The Allies, the Soviets need the addition of a special outpost unit (the Soviets have the Sputnik) in order to expand further without risk losing the Construction Yard. Empire of The Rising Sun The Empire's bases are somewhat of a combination of the other 2 factions. It as well needs it's structures to be built out in the open just as the Soviets and they are also vulnerable to enemy fire while they're building. What makes the Empire unique to the Allies and the Soviets in terms of base building is that all of their structures into something called a Nanocore command them as if they're a normal unit, except when it comes to combat, this is because not only are they completely defenseless on their own, but they also can't take much heat from enemy fire so without a significant escort, they're as good as dead. Because the Empire packs their structures into Nanocores, the base doesn't need a separate outpost unit to expand to other parts of the battlefield. Construction Yards The very heart of your base. The Construction Yard is where you can other base structures. Unlike in Red Alert 2, the Construction Yard is where you'll also have access to a radar as long it's unpacked. You can also unpack and repack your Construction Yard to expand your base without using outpost units or to reduce the lenth of travel for your Nanocores. Construction Yards can also can also be packed into MCVs (Mobile Construction Vehicles) that you can use to either as a secondary Con yard just in case you lose your first or to expand your base on the battlefield. Allied Nations Soviet Union Empire of The Rising Sun Power Structures Of course, you can't have a good base if there's no power. The Construction Yard has a small power output, but it can't support a huge base on it's own. This is where the power structures come in. Keep in mind that the power structures on your base are the most fragile structures on your base, make sure you build these structures in the back of your base where it's the least likely to be hit by enemy fire. Remember that if your power usage exceeds your current power level, base defense weapons will shut down completely while production of any structure or unit will slow down significantly. Allied Nations The Allied Power Plant is the most efficient standard power structure in the game. It can put out a lot of power and doesn't take up a lot of space on your base. Soviet Union The Soviets' Reactor puts out the least power for a base, that means a lot of them are needed to be built in order to supply enough power to your base. But there's a solution to this, you can also build a Super Reactor, which put out a lot more power and with enough Super Reactors, that's all the power you need for your base. Though the problem to Super Reactors that they'll explode violently upon destruction from enemy fire, this also means any friendly units or structures will be destroyed if close to the Super Reactor. Empire of The Rising Sun The Empire's Generator put out a reasonable amount of power, and with enough of them, they should power your base farily good. The only problem you have to face is that it can take up a lot of space on your base, so be careful if your base is in an area with limited amount of space. Infantry Structures These structures will allow you to train infantry units, the basic form of units in the game. They can also allow you to build simple form of your factions arsenal. The good thing about infantry structures is that they build quickly, so you don't need to worry about waiting a long time to train infantry Allied Nations Soviet Union Empire of The Rising Sun The advantage that the Empire's Dojo is that it doesn't need to use any power at all. Ore Refineries Every faction has their own distinctive Ore Refineries. Unlike in Red Alert 2 where there's ore scattered over the battlefield, the ore is confined to ore mines, which (more or less) protects the ore miner from enemy fire by not exposing itself out in the open. But this feature isn't foolproof. All of the Ore Refineries the 3 factions have will allow you to build another Ore miner if you happen to lose it. Allied Nations Soviet Union Empire of The Rising Sun Armor Factories Things will start to become fun once you build a structure that can build armored units which can become a real help in your campaign. With the exception of the Soviet War Factory, each of these structures will have their won repair drones which can repair any damaged armored unit when in range of the structure. Allied Nations Soviet Union Empire of The Rising Sun Seaborn Structures Of course, there's going to be times where you must get your feet wet in this game. Meaning you must build up a massive naval force to combat your enemies and complete your objective. These structures can't be build over dry land. With the exception of the Soviet Naval Shipyard, each of the naval structures will have small repair drones that will repair any damaged armored unit within range. Allied Nations Soviet Union Empire of The Rising Sun Airfields In some missions, you'll have to take the fight to the skies or deliver a bombing raid to help your ground troops. Only the Allies and the Soviets have airfield structures, the Empire doesn't. This also means that the Allies are the only action that has an airfield with repair drones. Keep in mind that one airfield structure can only hold 4 air units. you may need to build several to have an effective air force or to have variety in your air force. Allied Nations Soviet Union The Empire of The Rising Sun may not have a conventional Airbase, but this lack of such a structure gives them an advantage over the Allies and the Soviets, they don't have to worry about having to build multiple airbases to have an ample amount of air units. High Technology The 3 factions have a special structure on their base that can raise the technology level given to the commander meaning the commander can build better units and arsenal and even superweapons. Allied Nations Soviet Union Empire of The Rising Sun Special Structure There's only 1 special structure that is in use in the game. It's called the Crusher Crane and it's used by the Soviet Union. The Soviet Crusher Crane is a unique structure in the game. It's solely for the purpose to compensate the Soviet Structures (e.g., the War Factory) that lack their own repair drones. The Crusher Crane creates these drones to repair any damaged armored unit. It can also grind down any unit and turn it into raw material and add to your resources. Perhaps it's most striking feature is that it can create another structure tab, allowing you to build buildings faster, the more Crusher Cranes, the faster you can build up your base.